


we're who we're meant to be

by reyesoflight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 3x07 Fix It, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Happy Ending, Spoiler Alert: Pike dies and the are no stray bullets hitting any lesbians, because fuck JRottenbag, i'm bitter, jaha who?, no city of light bullshit, no titus too cause who needs some old bald dude disapproving of your feelings for the girl you love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyesoflight/pseuds/reyesoflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa's story and how their relationship moves forward.</p><p>Since 3x07 was utter bullshit, this is now my new canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're who we're meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the sex scene. No gunshots are fired ever.

It’s nice.

It’s something that she never expected to happen, lying down beside Clarke, looking into her eyes, the small smile playing at her swollen lips and the light feeling in her chest. But Clarke is here and her presence is almost overwhelming. There’s the feather light feeling of fingers tracing against the side of her arms that sends trembles down her spine. There are no layers between them now, no walls put up. Nothing but two naked bodies under the covers with the soft glow of the afternoon light shining on them. It must look as beautiful as the girl in front of her. The girl who’s almost glowing under sunlight, with bright blue eyes twinkling and hair made of the finest gold.

It feels ethereal.

It’s too good to be true and something in Lexa is telling her that it’s all going to fall apart soon but for once she does not heed the voices in her head. She pushes them away and gives her full attention to the girl in front of her.

The girl whose features have suddenly morphed from contentment to being scrunched up. Lexa hates the way her heart drops at the sight.

Her voice sounds defeated. “If Octavia and I are gonna get past the blockade by dawn, I’ll have to leave now.”

She pushes a strand of hair away from Clarke’s face. “I know.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, Clarke. You have to do it for your people.” She places a palm on Clarke’s cheek and when the blonde sinks into the touch, she rubs her thumb along the soft, smooth expanse of the skin. “I wish you could stay.”

“I wish I could stay too.” She lets out a sigh. “I wish you could come with me.”

“Your people would not take well to that, Clarke.”

“It’s nice to hope, though.” Her fingers have stopped tracing her arms and have instead moved to play with thick locks of brown hair. She closes her eyes to take in the calm she feels at this moment. It might be awhile before she feels this peaceful again.

It might be awhile before she sees Clarke again.

Mere moments later, she feels the hand in her hair move to her cheek as the lips press softly against hers once again and she sighs. Clarke kissing her is intoxicating and she can’t help but lean into it. She may be biased but Clarke is an _amazing_ kisser and kissing her feels like a dream but this feels all too real and too good to be nothing but a dream.

Clarke pulls away much too soon for Lexa’s liking and rests her forehead on Lexa’s. _“Ai na komba raun gon yu, Leksa_.” _I will come back to you._

“And I will wait for you, Clarke.”

//

In the days following Clarke’s departure, Lexa buries herself in her duties. She attends meeting after meeting trying her best to quell the looming threat of an uprising, insistent on making her people believe that ‘blood must not have blood’ is the answer. It takes time and Lexa has executed more people than she would have liked for treason but by the third day, it’s clear that the Skaikru have heeded to the blockade.

By the second week, the ambassadors have been making significantly fewer remarks on Lexa’s failure to follow their tradition and the air of the meetings no longer make her feel like suffocating in tension.

Just days later, three of the twelve clans come forward to express their support for the new law.

_Jus nou drein jus draun._

It’s a call for peace and harmony and Lexa swears to be the first Commander to achieve this.

//

She gets the news three weeks after Clarke returned to her people. A rider sends her the message at dusk.

“Chancellor Pike has been put to death, Heda. Chancellor Kane has taken his place and Skaikru requests to be placed in the coalition once more.”

“Tell them that I am willing to honor their decision. The blockade will be dropped tomorrow morning.”

//

Clarke comes back two mornings later, nearly a month after leaving, but she is not alone. With her, she brings Chancellor Kane and her mother.

Lexa greets them at the gates of Polis, watching as Clarke hops off her horse and goes to stand right next to her. They both smile at each other then, eyes lingering on each other for just a second too long.

She shares a handshake with Kane and Abby but there aren’t many words shared between them.

//

The day is frustrating. She wants to spend some time alone with Clarke but she is the Commander and she must prioritize her duties to her people above all. Both Clarke and her barely leave each other’s side the whole day but speak of nothing but their duties.

Her people are once again angry at her for allowing Skaikru into the coalition once more but with their blood oath provided and the threat of a kill order given, they somewhat agree.

By dusk, Lexa is slicing the skin of her palm and uttering the words, “ _Oso tai choda op kom jus.” We bind ourselves in blood_. The knife is passed to the Chancellor and they grip their palms together.

“We welcome the thirteenth clan into our coalition once more with the promise of peace among our lands and a future where war will not be necessary. _Jus nou drein jus draun._ ”

_Blood must not have blood._

//

That night, as soon as the initiation is over, Clarke and Lexa find themselves in the Commander’s throne room. Kane and Abby are just leaving the room, choosing to stay the night before riding back to Arkadia the next morning. Just as they are exiting the room, Abby throws a glance at the girls standing with little regard to personal space, but she’s not surprised. She knows the connection her daughter shares with the Commander is real. As she closes the doors to the room, she just hopes that her daughter doesn’t get hurt.

They don’t say anything to each other for a while. Lexa doesn’t want to say anything to Clarke, afraid that maybe in their month apart Clarke has realized that Lexa is not good enough for her or that she’s not ready to forgive Lexa yet. The fear boils in her stomach and she doesn’t realize she’s holding her breath until she feels Clarke touch her arm and whisper, “Is it okay if I stay with you tonight?”

The relief she feels is overwhelming and she pushes back the tears that seem to always find their way when she is around Clarke. “Of course.”

//

They lay in bed, stripped of their day clothes but in their nightgowns, once again in a position that mirrors that of the day before Clarke left; on their sides and facing each other. They haven’t talked much but when they entered Lexa’s room, Clarke had quickly grabbed her face and they shared a quick kiss that eased all of Lexa’s nerves before separating to change.

“Will you leave again?” she voices the question that’s been running through her head all day, hating that voice sounds so weak and vulnerable. She’s never been able to be anything but open when she’s around Clarke.

Clarke shakes her head. “Arkadia just isn’t home anymore. Not after everything that has happened. Besides, you need an ambassador.”

The hope in Lexa’s chest blossoms. Maybe their ‘maybe someday’ is now.

She smiles. “Go to sleep, ambassador.”

“ _Reshop, Heda._ ”

That night they sleep wrapped up in each other and it feels like the home Lexa’s never really known.

//

When Lexa wakes the next morning, she is greeted by bright blue eyes looking at her tenderly and a small smile playing on Clarke’s lips.

Her first thought is that she must be in a dream, a very kind dream, because there is no way that Clarke Griffin is really next to her. It can’t be. Clarke doesn’t trust Lexa. She doesn’t. This isn’t really happening. When she wakes up in the morning, she’ll be alone in her bed and Clarke would have left.

Her thoughts are immediately contradicted by Clarke whispering “morning,” her soft breath blowing onto Lexa’s face and it all comes back to her.

Clarke asking to spend the night with her. The kiss they shared as soon as they soon were alone. Clarke saying that she’ll stay, that Arkadia is not home anymore. The comfort she felt in Clarke’s arms as they drifted off to sleep together.

It’s overwhelming.

It’s unbelievable and she doesn’t realize she’s tearing up until she feels a callused finger rub the wetness off her cheek. “Hey, hey, it’s alright, Lexa. I’m here.”

Willing the tears away, she takes a deep breath and nods just as Clarke dips her face down. Their lips meet again and Lexa hungrily accepts it, desperate for more Clarke and for the solace she finds in her.

She wishes, oh how she wishes she could stay here forever but she is Heda and that means she has duties to attend to. She pulls away first and thinks she might have seen a small, adorable pout on Clarke’s face. “It’s late, Clarke. I have to give the _natblida_ their teachings.”

“Oh right, and I have to see Kane and mom off. I’ll see you later?” Clarke asks.

“Of course.”

//

She walks into her room that evening to find Clarke already there. She’d been busy the whole day, training the Nightbloods and teaching them all they’ll need to know when the day of her death comes. Except now, for the first time in her life, she doesn’t want to think of her death. Everything is falling in place and she cannot lose what she has. What she will achieve soon.

“Thank you.” Clarke’s voice brings her head back to reality. She’s sitting on Lexa’s couch, a sketchbook and charcoal in hand, not yet drawing anything but instead looking up at Lexa standing in front of her. She doesn’t get it. Doesn’t get why Clarke of all people is thanking her. If anything, she believes it is she who should be thanking her. Clarke must see the confusion on her face because she continues, “For the art supplies. I didn’t get to thank you the last time.”

Oh. Of course. She’d forgotten that she ordered her people to bring some supplies to Clarke when she learned that the girl loved to draw. “There’s no need to thank me, Clarke.”

“But I wanted to.” She stands up to dig into the bag on the floor and pulls out a piece of paper. It’s the drawing from all those weeks ago and she sucks in a deep breath at the sight of it. “I hadn’t finished it then but I just finished it today and I wanted you to see it.” Clarke sounds almost shy when handing the paper to her.

It beautiful. It really is. She’s never seen a piece of art more detailed with that much emotion put into it. She loves it. It’s _her_. It’s not the Commander but it’s _Lexa_. Lexa in peace, sleeping like just another person would do. As if she doesn’t have to wake up to continue leading thirteen clans. As if there aren’t thousands of people who depend on her for their peace and survival. As if she can just wake up and live a normal life. She’s the girl she could have been in it. And for the first time, she realizes how badly Clarke wishes for them to be normal people who do not have the weight of the world on their shoulders, who can love each other freely without the threats of others. Who can just be happy without the constant worry for their people. It’s not just a drawing, it’s hope. Hope for a better future.

“Clarke,” she whispers, her voice shaking from the intensity of the emotion she feels. “I… it’s beautiful, Clarke.” She traces her finger across the page. “I’ve never seen something as good. Thank you for showing it to me.”

“Thank you.” Clarke looks uncertain. Gone is the girl with the confidence that cannot be broken by the strongest force. Clarke’s put down all her walls for her, allowing Lexa to see what Clarke feels. Her hands are clasped in front of her and she’s playing with her fingers, an action Lexa does not actually think she notices, with a small, uncertain smile is on her face. “I was going to give it to you if you wanted to keep it.”

She strengthens her grip on the paper. “Can I?”

Blue eyes shine at her. “Of course.”

The drawing becomes one of Lexa’s most treasured possessions.

//

“I wish to show you something, Clarke.” she says from where she’s standing in her throne room as they watch the last person leave. It’s been a long morning, the Broadleaf Clan having requested a meeting to discuss their decline in food resources and insistent on the reason being Skaikru taking too much. It took a few hours of negotiation and a very frustrated Clarke to finally resolve the conflict. Eventually, after promising that the Broadleaf Clan would be given more food and the Sky People taught to farm, they disbanded. The only people left in the room now besides Clarke and herself are the loyal guards waiting by the door. It’s almost surreal to think that just over a month ago Lexa was on her knees at almost this exact stop swearing fealty to someone she thought would never be civil with her again. Things have changed now and she cannot be happier with the outcome.

“What is it?” Clarke asks, mindlessly staring out the balcony overlooking Polis. Lexa joins her there and looks down at her beloved people going about the daily lives, unaware of their commander watching them from above.

“I want to show you around Polis.” Clarke turns her head to look at Lexa. “You haven’t had anyone to show you around, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.”

She extends a hand that Clarke takes. “Then let’s go.”

 

Polis is a thriving city. There’s not a moment when it is quiet or empty. It’s full of live. People chattering, the screams of excited children, the sizzling of cooking food. It’s lovely and she truly loves her city. Her grip on Clarke’s palm is still strong and she’s not afraid of the rumors that will surely be going about later that day. The Commander walking hand in head with Wanheda throughout Polis, though she doubts people would be surprised.

“It’s beautiful.” Clarke says, looking around.

“It is.”

She first takes Clarke to a small stall owned by a woman named Daya who sells the best fish she has ever tasted. As she approaches the delicious smells fill up her nostrils and she looks at Clarke. “Daya sells the best fish here. You’ll love it.”

When Daya notices her commander walking to her stall she brightens and she quickly takes two pieces of her fish. “ _Heda, teik em in. Beja_.” _Take some, please._

“ _Mochof, Daya_.” She hands one of the freshly cooked meat to Clarke before taking another for herself and taking a small bite. She smiles at the taste and the memories of days long gone that it brings back. She hears Clarke’s groan and stifles a laugh from escaping. “Good?”

“Soo good.” Clarke admits with her mouth full. She swallows her food and smiles at Daya. “ _Em ste krei os.” It is very good._

Daya brightens and gives Clarke a huge grin. “ _Mochof.”_ _Thank you._

They leave after that but not before Lexa hands Daya some money which she shyly accepts. “ _Beja kom op nodotaim.” Please come again._ Lexa nods and she and Clarke leave to walk around once more.

“Daya has known me since I was a newly recruited Nightblood.” She tells Clarke. “I used to spend more time than necessary lingering around the stall to get some of her fish.”

Clarke laughs and Lexa loves the way her eyes crinkle slightly when she does. It’s all she can do to not kiss her then and there but they’re in public and that means appearances must be kept. “How old were you then?”

“Six.” Lexa whispers. “That’s when all the nightbloods are recruited.”

“Wow.” Clarke breathes. “You were still a kid then.”

She nods solemnly. “I was.”

 

The passersby politely smile and greet their _Heda_ when they see her but for the most part do not bother her and Clarke. Occasionally one of her people stop her to thank her or have a short conversation about something and she gives them all the time they need, speaking politely to them. It’s normal for this to happen when she leaves Polis Tower and since she barely does, she allows her people to talk as much as they want. She doesn’t forget about Clarke, no, she brings her into the conversations sometimes too. After all, most do know the mighty _Wanheda._

What Lexa doesn’t expect, however, is for someone to approach Clarke directly. They’ve just left a small little store selling clothing when it happens. An old woman, about sixty years old, comes up to them. She greets Lexa first before paying full attention to Clarke, who seems shocked that someone is actually acknowledging her directly. She’s one of the few people who can speak English. “Thank you, Clarke of the Sky People.”

“What for?” Clarke looks confused.

“The _Maunon.”_ Lexa senses Clarke freeze and take in a deep breath. She wants to intervene but she’s stopped by Clarke squeezing her hand lightly before letting go. She knows the mountain is still fresh in Clarke’s mind. _“_ Because of you, my only daughter is alive.”

“I just did what the best thing to do at that moment was.” The lady smiles and nods at Lexa once more before leaving.

Lexa looks at Clarke, worried about her and is greeted by a pale face. She takes Clarke’s hand in hers again, rubbing small circles on her palm. She doesn’t speak, just lets Clarke take her time to recover from the confrontation. After a minute or two, when Clarke is considerably less pale and they are walking again, Lexa says, “I can tell my people to not speak to you about this.”

Clarke shakes her head. “No, no. It’s fine. I was just shocked.” Lexa nods.

 

She takes Clarke to a jeweler when the sun begins to set and the sky turns into reds and oranges. The man who owns the stall smiles warmly at them. “ _Heda, Wanheda. Chit na ai ron yu op.” What can I give you?_

Lexa nods at the man. “ _Osir ste jos chek ron au.” We are just looking around._

Jewelry has never been her thing but Clarke seemed pretty excited when she saw the stall and Lexa could not resist bringing her here. She isn’t able to deny Clarke anything after all.

“This is really pretty.” Clarke’s holding a necklace that’s pretty simple save for large the green stone pendant in the center.

“It’s very nice, Clarke.” It is, especially now that Clarke has put it on the pendant is sitting nicely on her neck. “Do you want it?”

Clarke’s eyes widen. “No, no. I was just admiring it. You don’t have to.”

Lexa smiles at Clarke. “I do not mind buying you gifts, Clarke. You do seem to like it after all.”

“Lexa, really. It’s no big deal. I don’t need it.” Clarke takes the necklace off and puts it back where she found it earlier, frowning slightly.

Lexa is having none of it. She takes the necklace and has the money in her hands before Clarke can even interject. When the purchase is made, she hands the necklace to Clarke. “Take it, Clarke. It is my gift to you.”

Clarke sighs but smiles slightly as she puts in on. “Thank you but Lexa you don’t need to spend your money on me.”

“I am the Commander, Clarke, I do not have to worry about my money often.” She makes sure no one is listening when she utters her next words to Clarke. “Besides, I know other ways in which you can pay me.”

Clarke’s face turns red and Lexa cannot help the laugh that escapes her mouth. “You’re an idiot.”

 

When the sun dips below the horizon and the blue night sky is littered with stars, she brings Clarke to her favorite place in the whole city. It’s a little meadow, always empty during the night. And when they sit under the tree with the moonlight shining on them and stare at the stars while Clarke’s hand is above hers, it feels perfect.

Clarke breaks the comfortable silence between them. “It’s the same color as your eyes.”

“What is?”

“The necklace. It reminded me of your eyes.” Clarke is holding the pendant, rubbing her thumb over it.

She looks closer at the necklace, illuminated by the moonlight. Clarke’s right. It is the same color. Lexa’s stomach flutters at the thought of Clarke choosing the necklace because of her.

“It does.” Lexa admits then puts on a teasing smile. “Are you saying my eyes are pretty?”

“You’re pretty.” Lexa goes quiet then and fully welcomes the press of Clarke’s lips against hers. They pull apart quickly, much too aware that anyone could pass by and see them. It’s not that they want to keep it a secret, it’s just not exactly professional for the Commander to be seen showing so much affection in public.

“I used to come here a lot before my ascension day.” Lexa says after a while. “Costia and I, it was our place.” It feels like a long shot speaking about Costia to Clarke but she feels like she can tell Clarke anything. Although it still stings to bring back memories of her dead lover, she thinks she can make new ones with Clarke. Maybe this can become their place now.

Clarke squeezes her palm. “Thank you for showing it to me.”

She nods and moves closer to Clarke, seeking the warmth from her body.

//

“Lexa?” Clarke whispers to her that night as they’re drifting off to sleep, naked bodies pressed up against each other.

“Hmm?” Clarke flips around to face Lexa and picks a strand of Lexa’s hair that she lightly twirls in her fingers.

“I forgive you.” Lexa’s breathing stops for a second. “For the mountain. I get it. I’d have done the same thing.”

The relief she feels is immensely wonderful and the kiss the share that moment is the most passion Lexa has felt in her entire life.

//

It takes a week for Lexa to build up the guts to ask Clarke.   

They’re spending one of their free afternoons lounging in Lexa’s room, not really doing anything but just enjoying each other’s presence. It’s been three weeks since Clarke came back and Lexa doesn’t think she’s ever had a more content time than she has in this few weeks. They spend every single moment of their free time together and she really just wishes that Clarke could be with her every moment of the day. She knows she’s fallen in love with Clarke but she doesn’t think it’s time to tell Clarke that either. Not when everything is still new and fragile. Not when war can easily break them apart again. But this, this could also be a step in the right direction.

“I have to discuss with my advisors on what to do about your people’s farming.” She starts. “I would like it if you come with me.”

“As the ambassador for my people?” Clarke asks.

Lexa shakes her head. “No. As my companion.”

Clarke smiles wide. “Of course.”

It’s a small step but it will reach big accomplishments.

 

Lexa brings Clarke along with her for most of her discussions now and she loves how Clarke carries herself during them, voicing her opinions with confidence and a constant reassuring presence to Lexa. At first, she was afraid that Clarke would not be interested in spending hours discussing trivial issues among the clans but once asked, Clarke tells her that’s she’s glad to have something to do other than sitting around all day.

It takes barely a week for her people to notice and show their thinly veiled discomfort. She doesn’t blame them, of course, the Commander is supposed to rule alone. But if there’s anything that Clarke’s taught her, it’s that a few broken traditions can lead to a lot of good in the future.

“Your people don’t like having me with you.” Clarke tells her one day.

“It is ingrained in their minds that the Commander must stand alone, Clarke.” She tells her. “I will speak to them if it gets worse.”

It takes nine days for one of Lexa’s advisors, Osaris, to voice his concern. She’s glad that he is smart enough to do it when Clarke is not present. “Heda. I am aware of your… affection towards the girl but is it really necessary for her to come to these meetings with you. She is simply an ambassador and the Commander must stand alone.”

She growls. “Clarke will do as she pleases. If she wishes to side me as I carry out my duties, then so be it. If _any_ of you dare to oppose this, do let me know and I will deal with you.”

She storms out of the room afterward and finds that after her speech her people take Clarke more seriously.

//

It’s around four months since Clarke returned to Polis when she voices her suggestion. “I want to return to Arkadia.” Lexa stomach drops, afraid of the very thought that Clarke will be gone from her side. “Just to visit. See my mom. My friends.” Lexa can barely hide her sigh of relief.

“When do you wish to leave?” She puts the book she was reading away and looks at Clarke, who’s lying on her stomach on their bed while Lexa’s sitting against the headboard.

“When are you free?” The questions baffles her and she tries to go through her schedule.

“I do not have much to do the day after tomorrow. Why do you ask?”

Clarke looks almost nervous as she fiddles with her fingers. “I want you to come with me. It’d be nice to introduce you to my friends.”

“They already know me, Clarke.” She says, unsure of Clarke’s motives.

“No. They know the Commander.” Clarke insists. “I want to show them Lexa. I want them to know _you_.”

The sentiment makes Lexa’s very heart ache and she agrees despite the fact that she is supposed to be seen as Commander by Clarke’s people, not Lexa.

They set out on horses two mornings later with plans to return the next day.

The gates of Arkadia open for them as soon as it is apparent they’re getting a visit from Clarke and their Commander. Abby and Kane are the first faces that Lexa recognizes and she’s not surprised that they look worried and afraid. A visit from the Commander doesn’t really bring good news in Arkadia but this time, it’s different.

Abby rushes to Clarke and wraps her daughter in a crushing hug that Clarke returns. Kane looks at her, concern on his face and she almost feels bad for making these people think that they’re going to hear bad news. Before Kane can voice his question, however, Abby beats him to it. “Why are you here? Is everything alright?”

Clarke laughs her mother’s worry off. “Don’t worry, mom. I’m just here to visit for a day and I thought I’d bring Lexa with me.”

Abby and Kane’s faces turn from relief to confusion but they let it slide and bring Clarke and Lexa inside with them. The Sky People mostly mind their own business but a few do give Lexa lingering looks and she catches a couple of untrusting faces that she pointedly ignores. Arkadia is busy and she sees the life thriving here. There are kids playing in a corner, people working on just about anything at every end of their camp. Some people idly walking around and some just sitting on the patches of grass.

She’s knocked out of her daydream when she hears someone scream Clarke’s name before jumping onto her and wrapping her in a hug so tight it nearly sends them both to the ground. “Clarke!” the brown haired girl with a leg brace shouts. “I never thought you’d come back!”

When they separate and Lexa gets a better look at her face, she sees that it’s Raven, the one she had wrongly accused of for poisoning her and nearly sent her to death by a thousand cuts. “I promised I’d return didn’t I?” Clarke says.

“Thank god you did or I’d have to go to Polis and kick your lying ass.” Raven looks at Lexa from top to bottom then before nodding. “Commander.” The grudge in her voice is unmistakable and Clarke must sense the tension because she grabs Lexa’s palm and smiles at Raven.

“Lexa and I decided to come for a visit.”

Raven’s eyes widen as she realizes what Clarke and Lexa are to each other. “No way! You’re telling me all this time you were gone, we thought you’d be bored as fuck alone in Polis but you were really just boning the Commander?”

It’s at that exact moment that Lincoln and Octavia join them, with Lincoln having his arm around Octavia’s waist. He speaks first. “Nice to see you here.”

She smiles at him, glad that she agreed to lift his kill order because Lincoln is truly a nice guy.

“Clarke!” That’s Octavia, the girl Lexa still does not know how to feel about but she does see that Octavia wishes so badly to be a Grounder. From the way she dresses to the way she speaks. She’s always wondered why the girl hated being _Skaikru_ so much. “What’s this I hear about boning the Commander?”

Lexa’s not entirely sure what that phrase actually means but she more or less gets the gist of it and feels her cheeks flush. One look at Clarke shows that she is not alone in this.

Octavia gapes at them and Lincoln sends her a pitying look. “It’s actually true! Raven, looks like you owe me a drink tonight.” Raven groans at her and Octavia laughs before speaking to Clarke. “Nice to see you here so soon.”

Clarke smiles. “Like I told Raven, I said I’d come back.”

“She convince you to follow her here?” Octavia asks and it takes a moment for Lexa to realize that the question was directed at her.

She nods. “Clarke said she wished to introduce me to her friends.”

She hears Raven chuckle and whispers “whipped” to Octavia. She doesn’t know what it means except that it causes Clarke to scowl.

 

Clarke and her friend Bellamy are not on good terms. That much is evident because when they cross paths Clarke stills and the air around them becomes thick with tension. She simply nods at him. “Bellamy.”

He nods as well, muttering Clarke’s name before he walks off.

She looks at Clarke questioningly and Clarke sighs. “When I came back the last time we had a fight. Before this we were really close friends, we’d always stick by each other. You know that. He even helped me pull the lever in the mountain. But in the past few months, he sided himself completely with Pike and I just can’t forgive him for what he’s done. Not yet.”

She squeezes Clarke’s hand gently. “I understand, Clarke. I would be upset too.”

 

Lexa finds herself alone with Abby and Clarke in a room later that day. Clarke had taken her here, saying that she wanted to tell her mother about them. Lexa had obviously agreed much too easily for her liking.

They’re holding hands now and if Abby notices she doesn’t say anything. “Hello Clarke, Commander.”

Lexa nods at her but Clarke smiles. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Clarke brings their entangled hands to Abby’s line of sight. “Lexa and I, we’re together.”

She’s never felt this hungry for some’s approval and she’s relieved when Abby smiles warmly at the two of them. “I know.” She turns to glare at Lexa a second later and Lexa’s relief turns into fear that she wouldn’t have ever thought to feel. “Don’t you dare hurt her again.”

“Mom!” Clarke groans. “Please don’t.”

Lexa nods as seriously as she can. “I swear I won’t.”

“Good.”

 

It doesn’t take long after that for word to get around that Clarke and Lexa are together. The stares she gets from the Sky People now are more curious than distrustful.

 

When they lay in bed in one of the spare bedrooms in Arkadia, Clarke asks her a question. “What happened to your parents?”

Lexa feels her stomach drop and a weight fall on her chest. “They’re dead.”

Clarke rubs her thumb on Lexa’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asks gently.

She takes in a deep breath. “My father died when I was barely two of illness and my mother died in war against the Ice Nation a few years ago.”

She feels Clarke kiss her forehead. “My dad got executed on the Ark. For wanting to tell everyone that we were running out of oxygen.”

“He would be proud of you, Clarke.”

She receives a half smile. “Your parents would be proud of you too.”

They hold each other tighter than ever that night.

 

They find Raven and Octavia waiting outside their room the next morning and they waste no time to get straight to their point. Octavia speaks first, directly addressing Lexa. “We want to follow you back to Polis. Me, Raven and Lincoln.”

“To stay there.” Raven adds.

Lexa can’t say that she’s surprised. She knows how much Octavia hates being _Skaikru_ and it doesn’t take a genius to see that this place holds too many bad memories for Raven. She’s more than willing to give out a place for Clarke’s friends to stay, especially when Clarke has told her many times before that these two are her closest friends. So she nods. “Yes. You may stay. I can get you both rooms at Polis Tower.”

Raven punches the air with her fist and hugs Octavia briefly. “Yes! We are free from this place!”

Octavia chuckles and Clarke laughs before enveloping Raven and Octavia in a hug. “Great, now I’ll have to see your faces every day.”

“You love us.” Raven says. Lexa knows it’s true.

 

They visit the dropship on their way back and it is a solemn and grieving moment. Raven and Octavia venture off together while Lincoln guards their horses. Clarke brings Lexa to the small graveyard they had made before sitting down in front of one of the lumps of earth now mostly withered away by rain and wind. She places a flower over it and motions for Lexa to sit next to her.

“This was my best friend.” She says, voice shaking. “His name is Wells.” Lexa places a hand over Clarke’s and watches as Clarke’s free hand goes to play with the necklace she almost always has on. “The reason why they managed to stop my dad before he told everyone was because my mom told the Council. Before that, it was only my dad, mom and me who knew. But I told Wells one day and… and he took the blame.” There are tears slipping down Clarke’s cheeks and Lexa hates seeing her this way. She wants to wipe off all the pain in Clarke’s life because Clarke is a good person and good people do not deserve such tragic lives. “He let me blame him so I wouldn’t hate my mom. And when the truth came out, I only had him for a day before he was taken from me.”

Clarke’s body is shaking with her silent sobs as she buries her head in Lexa’s chest. Her arms quickly wrap around Clarke’s back and traces circles and mumbles reassurances into her ear, praying that Clarke’s hurt will end one day because she cannot stand to see her like this. Broken and upset and crying. If there’s anything Lexa knows for sure, it’s that Clarke does not deserve this.

When Clarke stops crying a few minutes later, she quickly rubs the remaining tears off her face. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.”

“It’s alright, Clarke.” Lexa kisses her forehead. “I do not mind being the one to give you comfort.”

She earns a small smile from Clarke. “Thank you.”

When they leave the dropship, they find Octavia and Raven already waiting on their horses with Lincoln but the three do not speak of Clarke’s red eyes or Lexa’s tear stained shirt.

 

Octavia and Raven settle in quickly at Polis and Lincoln reunites with his family. Octavia finds Indra and trains under her once more, elated at the fact that she is Indra’s second again. She comes back to the tower after training every day with a sweat covered body and a huge smile on her face.

Raven quickly finds a stall where she can use her mechanics to sell little trinkets to the people of Polis. “I’m going to be the first and _best_ mechanic Polis will ever see.” The people, curious of Raven’s new creations, admire her greatly and soon Raven finds herself teaching the people of Polis the basics. She thrives in her success and has never been happier.  

They’re both happy here and Lexa is glad for this. Especially since Clarke has more company now than before and does not have to spend her free time in boredom. It’s also a plus side for Lexa because Octavia and Raven warm up to her after seeing the way she acts around Clarke and the five of them, including Lincoln, actually become friends.

//

She’s training one day when her opponent’s sword slices deep into the skin of her arm and black blood seeps out. She hisses at the sting and Clarke is beside her a moment later. She’s confused at first because she’s pretty sure that Clarke hadn’t followed her when she first arrived at the training ring. “What are you doing here?”

“I just came to watch you train.” Clarke rips off a piece of her shirt and wraps it around her arm to stop the bleeding before leading Lexa to their room. “Does it hurt?”

“Stings a little.” Lexa admits as she allows Clarke to sit her down on the couch.

Clarke nods before searching the drawers and returns a minute late with clean bandages, a cream, and a damp rug and sits next to Lexa. She carefully unwraps the cloth around Lexa’s arm and gently dabs it with the wet rug. “You need to be more careful, Lexa.”

Her heart aches at the concern Clarke shows towards her. “Do not worry, Clarke. It was barely a scrape.”

She hears Clarke sigh as she spreads the cream around the wound that has stopped bleeding. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” She wraps the bandage around the wound and pats it lightly, careful to avoid the still stinging cut. “Done.”

Clarke moves to get up the couch but Lexa stops her and instead pulls her in for a kiss with her uninjured hand. “I cannot hurt when I’m with you, Clarke.”

//

Not too many nights later, when Clarke and Lexa lay in bed facing each other, Lexa lets out the words that’s been in her mind for too long. “You were right, Clarke. Love is not weakness. _Ai hod yu in_.”

Clarke smiles brightly. “I love you too, Lexa.”

They may not live in a world with peace and harmony between the thirteen clans yet but it’s not too far away and they will reach it soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream about how stupid 3x07 was with me on my[ tumblr.](http://www.sapphicalexdanvers.tumblr.com)


End file.
